


Пальто

by Olxa



Category: Black Books
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olxa/pseuds/Olxa





	Пальто

— Ты же обещал помочь мне, Джеральд, — от нетерпения Бернард переминался с ноги на ногу, ему хотелось немедленно сорваться с места и помчаться в магазин. Как только Джеральд даст ему хоть немного денег.   
— Да, Бернард, но, мне кажется, ты слишком много пьешь.   
— Это не для удовольствия! — тут же взвился Бернард, уже не впервые слышавший упреки вроде этого, — вино нужно мне, чтобы согреться. Ты, знаешь, никогда не думал, что здесь может быть так холодно. Я включаю обогреватель, но он не согревает меня изнутри, а уж о том, чтобы выйти на улицу, и упоминать нечего.   
— А я никогда не думал, что ирландец может мерзнуть, — парировал Джеральд.  
— Послушай ирландец — это не тот, кто привык к суровому климату, а тот, кто, — Бернард задумался, перед его внутренним взором раскинулись изумрудные поля родной страны, где он лежал вдрызг пьяный и мечтал о лете.  
— А тот, - закончил он, — кто пьет много виски. Но у вас нет нормального виски. И я вынужден греться этим отвратительным вином. Меня тошнит и я устал от этого, но что поделаешь, — уже пора было обедать, к тому же, все его внутренности сжались в комок, а кости почти звенели от добравшегося до них мороза. Бернард готов был сказать всё, что угодно.   
— Мне нужна всего одна бутылка, — Джеральд всё ещё смотрел на него с сомнением. Да, вчера Бернард нагрузился и приставал к Саре, но это не повод оставлять его без замечательного, волшебного глотка горячительного.   
— Если ты мерзнешь, может быть, тебе просто купить верхнюю одежду?  
— Чего? — опешил Бернард, надеявшийся получить, наконец, пару фунтов.   
— Ну, не знаю, пальто, — Джеральд, кажется, неправильно расценил удивление собеседника.   
— Пальто, Джер? Нельзя носить пальто. Его носят только богачи, способные позволить себе ещё пару охранников в придачу. Ведь, представь, если вывалиться из паба и заснуть на остановке, пальто испачкается, а потом кто-нибудь сопрет его и придется начинать всё сначала, — от волнения Бернард прошелся по комнате несколько раз, размахивая руками.   
— Бернард, в Лондоне никто не будет красть пальто,— засмеялся Джеральд, - максимум обшарят карманы, а у тебя в них всё равно пусто.  
— Хм, пальто, — задумчиво пробормотал Бернард, сминая в руке хрустящие фунты, на которые можно было бы приобрести источник тепла, способный согреть его. Да-а, и он, черт возьми, собирался купить его. 

Лондон — большой город. И где-то в нем существуют такие магазины, где одежда развешана на металлических стойках ровными рядами. Покупатели ходят среди неё, выбирают и расплачиваются на кассе. Где-то точно существовали такие магазины, но Бернард был хорошо знаком только с другой стороной города. Она была наполнена сигаретным дымом и густым винным запахом, но в ней не продавали пальто. Джеральд, добрая душа, готов был помочь, но он просто не представлял вершины мечтаний Бернарда, поэтому выполнял свою функцию не слишком хорошо.   
— Вот это, Берн, посмотри, — оно было короткое, застегивалось на дурацкие огромные пуговицы и, счастье Джеральда, безобидного серого цвета. Но всё равно слишком светлое. В таком даже как следует не вывалишься из бара. Понадобится коврик, чтобы постелить в том месте, куда его выкинут охранники.   
— Неее, Джер, тут нет ничего для меня, — Бернард видел это без всякой посторонней помощи. Ряды вешалок заполнялись бежевым, светло-серым и прочими цветами, которые лучше не видеть с такого чудовищного похмелья, как было у него. А ему нужно было черное пальто, густо-черное, как земля, из которой он вышел.   
— Пойдем отсюда, — почувствовав первые позывы к спазмам головной боли, предложил Бернард. Ему необходимо было выпить немедленно.   
— Бернард, мы обошли уже семнадцать магазинов…  
— И ни в одном не было вина, — не преминул напомнить Бернард.   
— Да, но ты не можешь так ходить вечно. Скоро же зима.  
— Зима? Я думал, тут не бывает зим, я покинул родную страну ради светлого будущего в стране единорогов и вечного лета. Скажешь, я ищу счастье не там, где следует?   
— Именно потому, что это - замечательная страна, тебе нужно всего лишь пальто, а не шуба на собственном меху. Прекрати ныть и выбери уже что-нибудь, — Бернард осмотрел единообразное поле серого, светло-серого и чуть менее серого, чем белого, без единого черного пятна на горизонте и, тоскливо вздохнув, заметил:  
— Если я надену хоть что-то из этого, мне придется пить ещё больше.   
— У меня нет времени, — сдался Джеральд со вздохом, — походи тут сам, может, найдешь что-нибудь, — Джеральд вложил в его руку ещё несколько хрустящих купюр и уже собрался уходить.  
— Я всё верну, — заверил его Блэк.   
— Я знаю, Бернард, встретимся вечером, — если учитывать эти новые фунты в его руке, вечер наступит не достаточно скоро. Примерно утром. 

И ведь он честно шел в магазин. Кто же виноват, что в Лондоне нет такой улицы и такой площади, где не было бы паба. Проходя мимо одного такого, Бернард почувствовал головокружительно манящий запах горького пива. Он мгновенно возродил в памяти образ высокого стакана, покрывшегося испариной, струйку пены, текущей по холодному боку… Разве можно пройти мимо? В конце концов, сколько может стоить пиво? Ну, пару пенсов. А пальто? Наверное, фунта два, Бернард пересчитал бумажки в своем кармане. Да, ему же не нужно какое-то особенное шикарное пальто, подойдет любое, в котором можно не замерзнуть. Обычное, где-то за фунт. И потом, он всё равно вернет Джеральду всё, что должен. Потом.   
Пока он размышлял и подсчитывал, кто-то уже заказал ему кружку пива. Две, если быть точным, он же должен попробовать разное, чтобы понять, какое ему нравится больше. Раз он собрался осесть в Англии, стоит перенимать и английские привычки. Правда, у Бернарда не получилось так медленно тянуть жидкость из кружки, чтобы растянуть на весь вечер.   
— Слуште, а увасесть вно? — после третьей кружки пива Бернард чувствовал себя не достаточно согревшимся.   
— Красное или белое? — этим вопросом бармен продемонстрировал свой выскокопрофессиональный навык понимать клиента в любой степени опьянения. Бернард Блэк любил таких барменов.   
— Давай, — ответил Бернард и, взмахнув рукой, уронил на пол стакан с пивом. А всё равно оно ему не понравилось. 

В пабе наступление утра определить гораздо легче, чем по часам или положению солнца на горизонте. Посетители, те, которые ещё никуда не уползли, меняют своё положение по отношению к барной стойке. Все они бодренько начинают, выпрямившись во весь рост, к полуночи их лица почти касаются столешницы, перед рассветом носы еле торчат на поверхности и, наконец, к закрытию большинство самых стойких можно найти на полу на четвереньках. Бернард как раз болтал с один их таких джентльменов.   
— И, понимаешь, я тогда так и сказал: зачем покупать пальто, когда можно выпить?— он посмотрел на собеседника не потому, что очень этого хотел — даже его собеседник вряд ли горел желанием видеть самого себя в зеркале — просто того требовала вежливость.   
— Когда я приехал из Ирландии, то… — начал мужик в ответ.  
— Ты из Ирландии! Выпьем! — Бернард потянулся за бутылкой и, несмотря на то, что в ней осталась всего пара капель, он мог считать, что отменно спрыснул встречу с соотечественником.   
— Я тоже так думал, — не отвлекаясь, продолжил мужик, — но меня убедили, что можно спокойно носить пальто и никто его у тебя не сопрет. Потому что… — собеседник опять умолк, с сомнением оглядывая Бернарда. Он уже не первый раз за вечер подозревал его в краже у него выпивки, — Англия не такая страна, — всё-таки закончил он и приложился к стакану пива, в котором не осталось даже пены.   
— И где же ты взял своё? — Оживился Бернард. Пальто у его собеседника было что надо: черное, из толстой добротной ткани, с глубокими карманами, куда, несомненно, умещалась хотя бы одна бутылка вина.   
— О, ну… ты знаешь… — речь мужика становилась всё более невнятной, он бубнил и бубнил свою историю, опускаясь ниже и ниже, пока его голова не коснулась пола. Тогда Бернард понял, что уже наступило утро. В голове прояснилось достаточно, чтобы понять, что он не купил пальто, потратил все деньги и, вдобавок, до сих пор мерзнет, а на улице холодно. А на мужике отличное пальто.   
Бернард поднялся, держась за стойку, и ещё раз внимательно осмотрел пальто на своем соотечественнике. Ну, в конце концов, он должен был рассчитывать, что не всегда будет пить с англичанами. К тому же, Бернард оставил ему всё, что было в карманах. В Ирландии бы такого не случилось, а вот Англия - совсем другая страна. И даже ирландцы соблюдают кое-какие её законы.   
Бернард надел пальто уже на улице. Оно отсекло холод, как жаркое дыхание обогревателя, приняло его в своё уютное тепло и сидело идеально-мешковато. Посмотрев на своё отражение в витрине паба, Бернард улыбнулся и побрел навстречу будущему.


End file.
